Against the Stream
by Grey Wolf4
Summary: Yoriko is gang raped and Natsumi, Miyuki and the others do what they can to support her in light of what happened but also will she get justice in the face of certain factors?


**Untitled YUA Rape fic**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own You're Under Arrest

**Authors Notes**: This is a fic that deals with the issue of rape also how it affects the person and those around the victim.

Chapter 1 – The attack

Natsumi Tsujimoto, Miyuki Kobayakawa, Aoi Futaba and Yoriko Nikaido left the restaurant it was evening.

"Ah man! That was great!" Natsumi grinned as they left the restaurant.

"You would say that." Miyuki smirked. "After all you had plenty."

"I can't help it, you know me!" Natsumi responded. "Besides they had some great pork ramen!"

"That was really good wasn't it" Aoi added. "I could eat like that every day and be very happy!".

"You said it Aoi" Natsumi nudged her friend and fellow officer in the shoulder as she laughed.

"Remember you owe me, Natsumi. I bought last time too as I remember". Miyuki frowned as she scolded her her partner.

"Ya, Ya, I gotcha covered. Stop worrying about it Natsumi" Miyuki waved off her friends concerns over who was getting stuck with the bill. "I'm good for it. Hey, just leave it to me."

The four friends and fellow officers of Bokuto Police Station had gone out together for a girl's night out of fun and company, and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves as the night wore on. They were wrapping things up as they headed for the train station ready to call it a night when Yoriko came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh no!" Yoriko cried

"What's wrong?" Aoi Futaba asked

"I left my purse at the restaurant!" Yoriko said as she ran back to the restaurant.

..

Yoriko picked up her purse at the front desk and headed back to rejoin the others. To hurry she took a shortcut through an alley intent on catching up to her friends. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"Well, well looks like this young lady's in a hurry guys." Said one guy with a pony tail wearing a leather jacket.

"Pretty cute too." said another one with a buzzcut.

"Well should we try her out?" asked the man with the pony tail.

"Yeah!" said the bigger man holding Yoriko.

The man with the buzzcut and another man Yoriko just noticed also grinned the man was wearing earrings and it was plain to Yoriko what their intentions were.

Then the pony tailed man promptly tore off Yoriko's shirt to her horror "No!" she screamed struggling harder but is promptly punched by the pony tailed man sending her glasses on the ground breaking them. Then the man holding her put a survival knife to her throat

"Be quiet!" the man holding her said fiercely then she saw the man with the pony tail removing his belt...

Meanwhile Natsumi, Miyuki and Aoi were waiting for Yoriko who hasn't shown up for over half an hour.

"Where on earth has Yoriko got to?" Natsumi asked "She can't be lost!"

"I don't know." Aoi said worried for her partner.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Miyuki suggested and Natsumi and Aoi nodded as each of them had a feeling Yoriko might be in some trouble.

Yoriko tried to get up but it was painful for her to do so and it was difficult to see without her glasses but then tears fell down her face as Yoriko felt the pain around her now body her clothes were torn and she bruised and bleeding.

Yoriko felt so humiliated and she could feel in every way how the four men took turns with her a few even forcing her to perform fellatio on them.

Yoriko could still taste the semen in her mouth...

Just then she heard a voice "Yoriko!" then felt someone touch her she flinched away.

"Yoriko. Its me Natsumi." the voice said again and Yoriko recognized as Natsumi.

"Natsumi..." Yoriko said weakly.

"Who did this to you?" Natsumi asked then Yoriko began sobbing with Natsumi trying to console her as best she can.

"Natsumi did you find..." Miyuki said coming into the alley then trailing off her eyes with horror.

"Yoriko..." Aoi gasped hands over her mouth horrified at what happened to her friend and partner as Miyuki composed herself enough to take out her cellphone and call for an ambulance.

They waited for the ambulance to arrive once the paramedics got Yoriko into the ambulance Aoi went with her.

"Guess we better call the Chief about this..." Miyuki sighed shaking her head in disbelief at what happened to Yoriko then took out her cellphone and called Kaichou.

"Bastards!" Natsumi sighed clenching her fists in anger over what happened to Yoriko.

Chief Kachou was at home relaxing in his chair watching the TV when he heard his phone ring he went over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Chief?"

"Kobayakawa, what's up? Why did you call me in the evening?" Kachou asked.

"Its about Yoriko...she's..." Miyuki hesitated.

"What happened to Nakaido?" Kachou asked from Miyuki's tone it was definitely something bad.

"Yoriko's...been raped..." Miyuki answered.

Kachou's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror he couldn't believe but he composed himself enough to ask "Is she okay? Did you get an ambulance."

"Yes sir we did Yoriko's on her way to the hospital and Aoi accompanied her." Miyuki said.

After the doctors finished treating Yoriko it was then Aoi decided to see Yoriko but she knew what would happen as she dealt with rapists before and how terrible it is on the victim let alone a victim of gang rape like Yoriko.

Aoi went up to Yoriko who was still sitting on her bed she looked blank.

"Yoriko." Aoi said "What happened?"

Yoriko was silent.

"Yoriko, won't you talk to me?" Aoi asked gently

"Aoi..." Yoriko sobbed slumping in tears against Aoi's shoulder "I didn't...I didn't want to do it..."

"I know you didn't Yoriko." Aoi said gently embracing Yoriko "It wasn't your fault. This was done to you and its never your fault."

"I took a shortcut through the alley and then they..."

Natsumi and Miyuki headed to the hospital where they were told Yoriko was and the receptionist directed them to where Yoriko was being treated and the doctor was leaving a room where a shaken Yoriko was. Aoi was with her holding her hand by the bedside.

"How is she, doc?" Natsumi asked

"She has cut's, bruises and some anal injury one of her attackers penetrated her anally and she was a virgin which means..." The doctor cut off at then then continued after a few moments "We're going to keep her under observation and do tests for STDs and maybe the possibility of pregnancy."

"Pregnancy!" Natsumi growled bitterly

"Don't worry its merely precautionary."

"You think any of the rapists might have carried something?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know but its best to be cautious." the doctor replied.

Then a man came in he looked to be in his mid thirties he had short black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a suit then produced out a police badge.

"Detecive Fujisawa I'm assigned to this case..." Fujisawa said thought Natsuni and Miyuki could detect a note of apathy in his voice.

Fujisawa went into the cubicle where Yoriko was she was.

"I'm Detective Fujisawa I've been assigned to the case Officer Nikaido." Fujsawa said and Aoi also looked as shocked as Natsumi and Miyuki were stunned at the lack of care he was displaying so far to Yoriko.

"First off what were you wearing?" Fujisawa asked.

The women in the room couldn't believe it what they were hearing. What on earth did that have to do with what happened to Yoriko who just haltingly described her clothing which wasn't anything sexy as it wasn't Yoriko's style.

Then their shock turned to disgust when he started grilling Yoriko about sexual acts she did and then he asks "Did you enjoy it?"

At that Natsumi had had enough she grabbed Fujisawa by the collar and dragged him into the hallway.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Natsumi demanded getting into his face.

"You got some problem with how I'm handling the case?" Fujisawa asked coldly.

"You're damn right we got a problem! Why the HELL are these questions relevant? What does what she was wearing and all that crap had to have to do with it!?" Natsumi lashed back.

"Not to mention asking her if she enjoyed it!" Miyuki snapped supporting Natsumi.

"Well, I have to determine what happened in this case and I can tell you right now almost all of them bring it on themselves." Fujisawa said with a shrug.

"Do you think Yoriko asked for this?!" Natsumi yelled finding Fujisawa's attitude unbelievable.

"Likely." Fujisawa replied.

They saw Fujisawa leave and Natsumi and Miyuki could not believe it and they could tell Aoi was just as disgusted by Fujisawa's behaviour.

"Bastard!" Natsumi growled throughout the whole exchange she fought the urge to punch Fujisawa's lights out.

TBC

**Authors Notes**: This is the beginning how the Detective is handling the case is based on info I got on why rape figures are so low in Japan.


End file.
